Entre le rêve et la réalité
by Laure1
Summary: Un rêve identique qu'ils parcourent tous le strois, à chacun son point de vue, et ses sentiments. Mais est-ce seulement un rêve?
1. Harry

Entre le reve et la realite 

Chap : Harry

Ma fic sera  3 parties mais à chaque fois, ce sera un point de vue différent . Elle peut vous paraître curieuse mais c'est une idée qu'on a eu avec une copine. Par contre, je mettrai sûrement du temps à écrire les autres parties alors soyez patients. Bisous

Envoyez moi vos critiques à LaureLlf16@aol.com.

Un jeune homme brun particulièrement séduisant, sortit de  la douche des vestiaires, une serviette autour de la taille, la peau encore ruisselante d'eau. Tous les joueurs de l'équipe étaient parti un quart d'heure lus tôt mais pas lui. Il aimait rester longtemps sous la douche, sentir le contact de l'eau sur son corps. La porte des vestiaires claqua ce qui le fit sursauter.

- C'est toi Ron ! demanda t-il fortement.

Un deuxième jeune homme, d'environ 17 ans apparut dans l'encolure de la porte. Son regard passa de la tête  vers le pied du jeune joueur de Quidditch.

- Je ne t'avais jamais imaginé comme ça ! annonce le jeune visiteur.

- Et tu m'imaginais comment ? demanda Harry assez gêné par la réflexion de Drago.

- Moins musclé mais je dois dire que tu me plais assez.

Drago s'approcha d'Harry et posa un doigt sur son torse puis le caressa lentement. Avant d'effleurer les lèvres d'Harry avec son doigt et de l'embrasser.

Harry resta sans réaction durant 3 secondes puis lui rendit son baiser. Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer ce qu'il faisait ou du moins ne voulait. Il était partagé entre le dégoût et la passion. Qu'avait Drago de plus qu'un autre, il ne savait pas mais sans contre fichait. 

Drago le regarda et partit sans rien dire.

Harry resta quelques minutes stupéfait par l'acte qu'il venait d'accomplir. Comment allait-il maintenant pour regarder sa copine en face, il l'avait trompé avec, avec Drago. Il ne pouvait même pas imaginer la réaction d'Hermione s'il l'avait trompé avec une fille mais avec un garçon, elle le tuerait sur place. Pourtant, ça n'avait pas d'importance, ce qui le gênait le plus dans ce malheureux geste, c'est qu'il avait aimé ça, il avait aimé la sensation des lèvres de Drago contre les siennes, le contact de ses doigts sur sa peau. 

La porte claqua, Harry entendit une voix très familière l'appelait.

- Harry, tu te dépêche un peu demanda Hermione impatiente en entrant dans le vestiaire où Harry se trouvait ( toujours en serviette). C'est pas vrai, tu n'es même pas encore habillé mais qu'est ce que fous ? ça fait 40 minutes que je t'attends.

- 40 minutes ! répéta Harry surpris. Je pensais mentit le jeune homme.

- Tu pensais que… suis-je bête, c'est vrai qu'aujourd'hui c'est ton jour de réflexion, se moqua t-elle Je t'attends dehors, reprit-elle plus sérieusement.

Harry aimait pouvoir lui répondre mais il ne pouvait pas après tout c'était lui le fautif de sa fureur, mais c'était pas lui le fautif pas entièrement mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire, que Drago était venu et qu'il s'était embrassé.

Harry s'habilla hâtivement puis sortit. Hermione était appuyé dos au mur en attendant Harry. Elle affichait sur son visage, un air de déception, un air que Harry connaissait bien. Il voulait dire qu'elle lui en voulait beaucoup et qu'il devait se faire pardonner.

Harry s'approcha d'elle et voulut l'embrasser mais elle tourna la tête.

- J'attends plus qu'un baiser fit-elle en le fixant avec détermination.

Harry prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa. La chaleur de leurs lèvres était différente de celle qu'avait dégagé son baiser avec Drago. Il n'était pas aussi passionné ni aussi émotif. Ce n'était qu'un simple baiser ordinaire. D'habitude, lui et elle n'était pas ordinaire mais aujourd'hui quelque chose avait changé ou plutôt il avait changé sans vouloir l'avouer.

Il desserra son étreinte et lui prit la main. Puis ils partirent vers le château.

Tout le monde dormait dans le château, Harry se faufila hors de sa chambre et descendit vers la salle commune. Un bruit de harpe retentit alors dans la salle faiblement, il venait d'une des salles de cours qui se trouvait à proximité. Harry sortit de la tour des Gryffondors et se dirigea vers la musique. Harry entra dans la salle quand il fut surpris par Drago.

- Je commençais à désespérer annonça t-il enthousiaste.

- Tu m'attendais.

- Pourquoi, toi tu ne voulais pas me revoir demanda le jeune homme. Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à notre baiser et je me demande si c'était moi qui…

- Moi aussi, j'y ai beaucoup réfléchi, je dois dire.

- Harry as-tu ressenti la même chose que moi ? demanda Drago intrigué. As-tu ressenti quelque chose pour moi.

Drago lâcha la harpe et s'avança vers Harry.

Il avait souvent rêvé dans cette journée que Drago lui parle ainsi, qu'il lui parle comme si autour d'eux, le monde  n'existait plus, comme à cet instant précis. Drago était de plus en plus près, Harry sentit son cœur s'accélérer de plus en plus. Il voulait sentir les mains de Drago sur sa peau , respirer son odeur, connaître la chaleur de leurs deux corps unis. Il tendit ses mains en direction de Drago, qui les attrapa et ils s'embrassèrent.

- Je ne sais pas si j'ai ressenti la même chose que toi, Drago mais je sais que j'ai ressenti quelque chose de nouveau, d'interdit, et de délicieux murmura Harry avant de l'embrassa de nouveau.

La poignée de la porte s'ouvrit, une jeune fille au visage affolé se mit à hurler.  
- Hermione tenta de hurler Harry mais les mots ne sortirent pas de sa gorge

Harry se leva d'un bond effrayé. Il passa une main sur son visage, sur son corps. Il portait son pyjama bleu. 

- Mon Dieu !Mon Dieu jura t-il. C'était si réel ! Pourtant, ce n'était qu'un rêve.

                                                          FIN


	2. Hermione

Entre  le rêve et  la réalité 

 Eh voilà la deuxième partie  de cette fic. Merci d'envoyer un avis il reste encore après celle-ci une dernière partie mais qui n'a pas été écrite par moi mais par Virginie, un autre auteur qui a aussi écrit des fics  paru sur fanfiction.net.

Bah, bonne lecture.

Chap 2 :Hermione

Cela faisait 20 minutes qu'elle l'attendait devant la porte des vestiaires, 20 minutes que son équipe avait gagné le match contre Serdaigles. Tous les joueurs avaient quittés les vestiaires, tous sauf Harry. Elle finissait par se demander si il n'était pas sorti par une autre porte, après tout on met pas 20 minutes pour un mec à prendre une douche, c'était inconcevable. Elle prit la direction du château, il était peut-être sorti sans qu'elle ne l'aperçoive et maintenant il célébrait sa victoire. Il alla à la salle commune des Gryffondors où tous les élèves de la maison se retrouvait après chaque victoire de leur équipe ce qui maintenant était devenu une habitude. Elle le chercha parmi les élèves pendant encore 20 minutes mais elle se résigna et repartit vers les vestiaires, il était nulle part ailleurs. Elle arriva des vestiaires quand elle vit Drago Malefoy sortir avec un sourire méprisant de leurs vestiaires, l'endroit où devait actuellement se trouver Harry. Elle alla vers lui, d'une démarche assuré.

- Drago , tu n'aurais pas vu Harry demanda t-elle certaine que de toute façon, il ne l'avait pas vu.

- Il est dans les vestiaires répondit immédiatement Drago.

- Dans les vestiaires répéta Hermione surprise.

Harry se trouvait encore dans les vestiaires bien qu'elle l'attendait depuis 20 minutes mais un autre truc pour elle clochait, Drago venait également des vestiaires et il en é&tait sortit sans son regard habituel. C'était bizarre mais bon.

Elle se dirigea vers les lieux où était son petit ami. Il allait l'entendre ce jeune homme c'était sur, elle n'allait pas le laisser sans tirer à si bon compte, il l'a laissé attendre 40 minutes maintenant il allait devoir se faire pardonner. Elle poussa la porte et hurla :

- Harry tu te dépêche un peu !

 En l'apercevant, elle sentait la colère s'apaisait. Il est si beau. Ses yeux se posèrent sur son torse humide et descendirent en dessous de la ceinture. Hermione secoua légèrement la tête .

- Tu m'es pas encore habillé articula-t-elle faiblement. Ca fait 40 minutes que je t'attends. Reprit-elle un peu plus haut et déterminé à le lui reprocher même si ce serait difficile.

- 40 minutes répéta Harry surpris. Je pensais balbutia le jeune homme.

- Tu pensais,,, que suis-je bête ironisa Hermione. C'set vrai que aujourd'hui c'est ton jour de réflexion se moqua t-elle. Je t'attends dehors.

Elle se retourna et sortit. Harry devait vraiment se payer sa tête à leur qu'il est. Elle était quand même satisfaite, il devait s'en vouloir à mort pour ce retard. Elle s'appuya contre la paroi du mur en l'attendant et se demandait bien ce que Drago avait pu dire à Harry tout à l'heure mais elle ôpta pour ne pas le lui demanda tout de suite car ça aurait été un autre sujet de dispute. 

Harry sortit avec un petit sourire aux lèvres et se rapprocha d'elle, elle allait fondre c'était certain. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser mais elle détourna la tête et le baiser se retrouva sur sa joue. 

- J'attends plus qu'un baiser fit-elle en le fixant avec détermination.

Harry prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa. Ce baiser lui parut différent de tous les autres baisers qu'ils avaient échangés. Mais elle ne fit rien remarquer c'était surement elle qui se faisait des idées. Harry desserra son étreinte et lui prit la main avant de se diriger avec Hermione vers le château, ils avaient une victoire à célébrer.

La nuit était tombé depuis plusieurs heures sur le château et la fête était fini depuis près de deux heures. Pourtant Hermione n'arrivait à trouver le sommeil, elle repensait à cette étrange baiser qu4Harry et elle avait échangé quelques heures auparavant puis à la sortie de Drago des vestiaires des Gryffondors ainsi qu'à l'attitude d'Harry face à ça. Il lui avait paru distant. Elle se leva et descendit dans la salle commune après tout si elle ne devait pas dormir maintenant autant qu'elle révise. Du haut des escaliers , elle entendit une douce musique qu'il provenait d'une harpe. Elle se demanda qui pouvait jouer aussi divinement et décida d'aller découvrir ce petit mystère. Quand elle arriva dans le couloir où devait se trouver l'objet, la musique était arrêté. Elle entendit plusieurs gémissements qui la firent sourire, après tout, elle aussi sortait de sa chambre parfois pour retrouver Harry. Cependant, elle était toujours décider à savoir qui jouer et baissa la poigné de la porte. Son cœur battait la chamade. La porte s'entrouvit et Hermione se mit à hurler. Deux garçons s'embrassait langoureusement. Le seul problème s'était que c'était son mec qui embrassait…qui embrassait Drago. Elle s'écroula par terre.

Hermione se débattait avec ses couvertures, elle venait de tomber de son lit. Elle passa une main sur son visage et regarda autour d'elle.

-  Mon Dieu !Mon Dieu jura t-il. C'était si réel ! Pourtant, ce n'était qu'un rêve.

                                                          FIN


End file.
